


Lost in Japan

by Neko1996



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, banghim being parents, daejae making bets, just a bunch of cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Junhong misses Jongup and just wants to see him.





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some cute and fluffy JongLo to make up for the angsty BangHim.  
> This is based on Shawn Mendes' song Lost in Japan to enjoy!

Junhong missed Jongup. Jongup was the only person who kept him sane but Jongup was in Tokyo and Junhong was in Seoul.

All his other hyungs were being noisy and bickering as he normally did while he jus sat in the corner and scrolled through his Instagram. Jongup normally didn’t post many things in Instagram but he had posted some photos from Tokyo.

The bright lights and the busy streets of Tokyo surrounded Jongup and Junhong couldn’t help but smile. Jongup has his little crooked smile on his face, which made Junhong weak.

He stares at the selfie.

He feels restless and bites his lip.

It’s only a few 100 miles away, it was no big deal and it was just one flight away. Just one flight away from getting to see Jongup.

Junhong suddenly gets on his feet and everyone looks at him.

“Are you ok?” Yongguk asks.

“Yeah, peachy”

Before anyone else can protest or make a comment, Junhong is gone.

“$50 says he is going to see Jongup”, Youngjae says with a smile.

-o-

Jongup is lying in bed with his phone in his hand. He was in a dark hotel room in Tokyo, his only light source were the city lights and the light from the screen of his phone. He is just scrolling through his Instagram. He was away from Seoul for a work trip and honestly, he missed Junhong…and the rest of his hyungs too!

Junhong had to stay in Seoul with Mochi and Jongup knew this but he still missed Junhong. He can’t help but wonder if Junhong is in bed trying to sleep or if he was doing one of his sleepless night activities.

Jongup had no plans tonight after work. He was going to be in Tokyo for a few more days even though he had finished work. He had planned to look around Tokyo and maybe get some souvenirs for Junhong and his other hyungs too.

As he is scrolling through his Instagram a message from Junhong pops up.

_What are you doing?_

Jongup smiles as he rolls over on his side so he is facing the huge windows of his hotel room.

_Thinking of you._

_Are you in your hotel?_

_Yeah._

_Are you sleepy?_

_A little bit._

_Don’t sleep yet._

_Junhong…it’s 2AM._

_I know, just hold on._

_What are you doing?_

_I missed you._

_Missed?_

_Open the door._

Jongup puts his phone down feeling a little bit scared but excited. He slowly gets off the bed and walks to the door. He takes a deep breath before opening the door.

“I couldn’t get you off my mind”, Junhong says with a bright smile.

Jongup laughs.

“Me neither”, Jongup admits.

Junhong slowly walks towards Jongup as they continue to stare at each other. Jongup gulps a little as he can feel Junhong’s hot breathe on his face.

“You should come in”, Jongup says slowly.

“Yeah, I should”

Junhong steps in and Jongup shuts and lucks the door behind them. Before Jongup can say or do anything, Junhong has his hands around Jongup’s waist and is pulling Jongup right against him and straight into a kiss.

Jongup stumbles a little in surprise but he manages to grab Junhong’s face and kiss him back. Their teeth clash a bit and they both just laugh into the kiss and carry on kissing each other desperately. Their lips move in sync as the two of them stumble towards the bed.

The back of Junhong’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Jongup smirks a little and pulls away before gently pushing the taller boy on the bed. Junhong yelps in surprise as he falls down on the bed before he playfully kicks Jongup’s thigh with his leg. Jongup just laughs before he crawls on the bed and above Junhong.

Junhong laughs too and playfully smacks Jongup’s shoulder.

-o-

The sun is shining through the large windows of the hotel room. Junhong blocks the sunlight off his face with his arm.

“Jonguppie?”

Junhong doesn’t know what he was expecting. Jongup was a heavy sleeper so he really didn’t think he was going to get a response.

And he doesn’t.

But as Junhong sits up and takes his surrounding he realises that Jongup wasn’t next to him. Junhong rubs his eyes and blinks a little.

Jongup is standing in front of the large window with his back facing Junhong. Junhong had to stop for a moment to just take in the beautiful sight of Jongup being showered in the sun light and way he glowed in it. Junhong smiles before he gets out of bed and walks towards Jongup. He ever so gently wraps his hands around Jongup’s bare shoulders and envelopes the shorter boy in a warm back hug as he rests his head on Jongup’s shoulder.

“Morning, Junhongie”

“Morning, Uppie”

Jongup laugh a little at the nickname and way Junhong’s breath tickled his bare shoulder and neck.

“I’m glad you came to Tokyo”, Jongup says as he places his hands on top of Junhong’s.

“Me too”

The two of them just silently stand there together while they take in the view of Tokyo.

“McDonalds for breakfast?”

“Duh, stupid question to ask really”, Jongup says as Junhong just rolls his eyes.

-o-

“Jung Daehyun! I want my $50!”

“No!”

“Yes! Look!” Younjae says and shows Daehyun a photo of Junhong with Jongup in the famous Ichiran Ramen shop in Tokyo. They both had this large smile on their faces as they held their steaming bowls of ramen together.

Younjae pumps his fist in the air as Daehyun collapses on the sofa in defeat.

“Cough it out Jung!”

“You’re so mean to me!”

Yongguk and Himchan just shake their heads. Not before Himchan pulls his phone out to take a picture of Daehyun being humiliated while Yongguk pulls his own phone out to like the picture of Jongup and Junhong.


End file.
